


untitled goofy drabble

by wyomingnot



Series: cruise ship 'verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not a proper drabble at 137 words, but what can you do?</p><p>Oh, and unrepentantly silly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled goofy drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Not a proper drabble at 137 words, but what can you do?
> 
> Oh, and unrepentantly silly.

~*~

"You know, Anakin," Barriss remarked as she helped Anakin up from yet another snowbank, "a little Force nudge might keep your spills from being quite so spectacular. And would likely be a great aid in getting you back on your feet."

Anakin glared as he brushed the snow off his legs.

"Then again," Barriss continued, "subtle's never been your strong suit, and we are supposed to be undercover."

"Because you, me, Master Obi-Wan and Master Luminara are just sooooo believable as a family." Anakin rolled his eyes.

Barriss laughed and handed him his ski poles with a grin. "I think we've done enough reconnaissance of the snow for now. Let's go back to the lodge and warm up a bit."

Anakin pulled his hat down further over his ears and shivered. "I will never be warm again."


End file.
